Cauldron Born
The Cauldron Born, also known as the Army of the Dead, are the undead minions of the Horned King in The Black Cauldron. Background Development As some of the more nightmarish beings in Disney media, considering their undead nature, many of the deleted scenes of the film surround the waking of the Cauldron Born and their attacks. One of the more infamous cuts and one that an image of would find its way online of would be a scene of the green mist from the cauldron melting the skin off the bones of one of his mortal soldiers. In the film, the Cauldron Born were animated by Phil Nibbelink and Ben Burgess. Personality Little is known about the personality of the Cauldron Born, other than the fact they are embodiments of violence and evil. Their goal is to destroy all living beings in their path. Physical appearance The Cauldron Born are skeletons wearing many varieties of armor and weapons. Appearances ''The Black Cauldron The primary reason why the Horned King is searching for the cauldron, he is often seen speaking to the dead bodies littering his castle. When the Cauldron finally gets into the Horned King's grasp, he calls upon its terrible power to awaken the corpses as the army of the Cauldron Born, who proceed to kill all of his mortal minions on their way out of the castle and across the bridge into Prydain. However, they are destroyed when Gurgi sacrifices himself to end the Cauldron's power. In disbelief of his deathless warriors returning to piles of bones, the Horned King attacks Taran before being sucked into the cauldron and destroyed. The skeletons are then obliterated after the castle explodes. House of Mouse In the episode ''House of Magic, the creatures were accidentally unleashed by Daisy Duck when she attempted to perform magic, despite being inexperienced. Disney Parks The Cauldron Born appeared at the end of the Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour at Tokyo Disneyland, where the Horned King brought them to life to attack the guests. However, they were defeated alongside their master when a guest was chosen to use a magic sword to destroy the Cauldron and beat the Horned King with it. Gallery Animation Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7228.jpg|The mist from the cauldron passes over the dead. Cauldron Born Image 1.jpg black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7290.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-6433-1-.jpg black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7306.jpg|The undead start to rise up... black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7309.jpg black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg Army of Undeads.jpg Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7326.jpg Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7345.jpg|"Go forth, my deathless warriors!" Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7356.jpg|"Destroy everything in your path!" Daisy_Black_Cauldron..jpg|The Cauldron Born in House of Mouse. Snapshot_2011-03-12_11-59-28.jpg|The Cauldron Born in Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour. Cauldron born.png Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg Cauldron_Born_Unknown_Scene.jpg|One of the Cauldron Born in deleted scene. Tumblr ncp34kR9Kr1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7404.jpg|The horde marches on. black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7459.jpg black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7681.jpg black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7689.jpg|The Cauldron Born defeated. Cauldron Born green.jpeg Concept Art Cauldron Born.jpg Cauldron Born Summoned.jpg Cauldron Born Concept Art.jpg Category:Welsh characters Category:The Black Cauldron characters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Knights Category:Soldiers Category:Character groups Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Silent characters Category:Skeletons Category:Adults Category:Monsters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Armies Category:Disney characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Zombies Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Spirits Category:Those brought back to life Category:TV Animation characters